Awakening
by bellahelen101
Summary: Set in Breaking Dawn. Edward has left to put the bags in the boat, and Bella snatches up the phone. She calls the one person she had never expected to call. pg 138 Expansion of that conversation.


**This is a fanfic based on Breaking Dawn. It is the part right before book 2: Jacob, (page 138 if your interested!). It is the phone call to Rosalie, then the return to Forks. R &R!**

"Hello?" the voice like golden wind chimes answered.  
"Rosalie?" I whispered. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."

The chimes rang in my ears again.

"Bella? What is it?" She was confused. Confused that I was calling her. It wasn't exactly a great secret that Rosalie wasn't my favorite Cullen.

"Rosalie, Edward and I are coming home and I need you to stop him." The stress was making me incoherent. Would he catch me?

If he did, the game was up. My baby would be ripped from me.

"I don't understand. Why did you call me?"

I mentally groaned. I only had seconds now.

"I'm pregnant and Edward will hurt the baby if you don't help me. Please, Rosalie." The truth spilled out of my lips.

There was a silence that felt like eons.

"I'll meet you at the airport. I'll stop him." Her beautiful, confident voice almost made me cry with relief.

"Thank you. Thank you. I gotta go, he's coming. Bye." I hung up and practically threw the phone back onto the counter.

_nudge._

It's okay, baby. You're going to be fine.

Edward was suddenly beside me. I automatically crossed my arms in front of my stomach, then wished I hadn't. He would notice. He would notice and realize what I was going to do. My baby was going to die.

He didn't notice. He grabbed me up in his arms without a word and ran back to the boat.

"Edward, calm down." My voice was shaking slightly. "We-I'm going to be fine."

I slipped up again. God, I was an awful liar. Please don't notice. Please don't notice.

His voice was smooth as marble.

"Of course you are. As soon as we get back home to Carlisle."

The unsaid threat to my baby's life chilled me to the bone. My Edward, my _husband_, wanted to kill our baby.

He was just trying to protect me. I knew that. But he was sacrificing _our_ baby.

We were at the airport after what seemed hours of tense silence. I could not speak to him, I was afraid I would say something wrong. Edward pulled me through the terminals, still in the cold, icy, mood that had frightened me before.

On the plane, the silence continued, broken only by Edward's futile attempts at speaking to me.

"Are you feeling ill?"

"No."

Silence.

"Are you hungry again?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to sleep?"

"I'm okay."

Finally he stopped trying, and called Carlisle again.

I listened warily.

"Carlisle? About half an hour away... Yes... Quiet, but fine." He said, glancing at me. I kept my face averted, looking out the window instead.

_Nudge_.

I touched my stomach.

Almost there, baby.

It was funny, because right at that moment, I felt hope.

Hope for my family to get through this. I would have my little Edward, safe in my arms in a few months. It felt like an awakening, like my life before this was a dream. This was my reality. This was my family.

I was strong enough. I had to be.

I remembered the story of Esme, who jumped off a cliff when she was still human.

They had just moved her into the morgue, but her heart was still beating. She kept it beating.

I could do that. I would do that.

My baby, my husband, and myself. We would be happy. For eternity.

I wondered what Charlie would say if he knew. That I was pregnant. He would turn red. Like when I told him that I was getting married. He had thought I was pregnant.

I probably couldn't see him again.

Because I wasn't going to stay human for much longer.

I could not see what was so wrong here.

True, the baby was growing extremely fast, but how was I in danger? Was it because this child was special, because he was part vampire?

Airplane's landed. I took a deep breath as Edward stood up to get our bags from the luggage compartment.

I followed him off the plane to the luggage check.

I was almost hyperventilating now. He would be so angry when he found out.

Walking down the hallway now.

I saw my family. They were standing at the door, unbelievably beautiful.

That was one of the perks I was looking forward to. The beauty, I mean.

They all looked worried. Alice especially. I wonder what she had seen.

Rosalie stood a little apart from the rest. She looked stressed and uneasy, but beckoned to me.

I had seconds before Edward read her mind.

I ran.

I ran toward her and threw my arms around her neck.

"Rosalie, thank God." I said into her ear. Of course, the Cullens had the advantage of super-sensitive hearing, so they most likely heard that.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called to me like music. Confused music. Don't go to him, I had to tell myself. Protecting my baby.

"Rosalie!?!" His voice snapped out like a whip. I flinched. "What are you doing?"

Her golden head snapped up in disdain.

"I am doing what you should have done, Edward. I am protecting this child from murder at the hands of his father."

I turned to see his face.

He looked as if Rosalie had just punched him in the face. His strangled gaze turned to me.

"Bella, please, come here." His voice was like velvet. "I have to protect you."

"And I have to protect _him_." I touched my stomach. "Edward, he's our child. You can't kill him. I won't let you."

for a moment, it looked as if Edward was suddenly burning. His eyes..... I shivered. His eyes held more pain than I had ever seen in them before. This almost made me change my mind. How could I hurt Edward like this?

Then I remembered my little nudger, my defenseless baby. My resolve hardened.

Edward turned desperately to Carlisle.

"Please." That was all he said.

Carlisle looked at me. I stared back at him. He sighed.

"NO!" Edward's shout startled many passerby in the airport. "SHE IS GOING TO-" He broke off with close to a strangled shriek.

"Edward, I can't do this. It isn't right." Was Carlisle's only explanation.

Esme walked toward Rosalie and me.

Rosalie stiffened, as if she was going to leap at Esme.

"I agree. It's wrong." Esme said quietly, and she laid a hand on my shoulder.

Rosalie hissed.

"Rose, it's okay." I whispered. I had never called her Rose before. I hadn't talked to her much before. Now I had put my baby's life in her hands.

CRACK!

I doubled over. There was pain in my chest, in my stomach. My nudger had broken one of my ribs.

I almost passed out. Only Rosalie's cold arms kept me from falling to the ground.

"Bella! Bella!" The Cullens called to me. I could hear Edward's voice louder than the others.

"Quiet!" Rosalie's voice snapped. "She needs to get home. Carlisle, you already set up a hospital room back at home."

She picked me up, though I was still doubled over, and carried me like a baby through the doors to the Cullen's car.

"Don't worry, honey." She said to me. "I won't let anything happen to the baby."

"I know you won't, Rose. I know." I whispered shakily.

Carlisle came up next to Rose.

"What happened, Bella?" He asked worriedly.

"Well," I gasped, "I think it was the baby. He's so strong, and I'm so weak that it really wasn't his fault-"

Edward's face appeared next to Rosalie's shoulder.

"Rosalie, please let me talk to my wife." He said in a voice that sounded like death.

She hissed and sped away from him to the car. Carefully placing me inside, she turned around to face Edward.

"Listen to me. You are not allowed to go near her without my-or her- permission. If you do I will rip your head off." She said in a dangerously low voice.

She turned around and got into the seat next to mine.

Edward was in the seat on the other side of me in an instant.

"Bella, please listen to me." He said fervently. "You are my life. I love you. I cannot lose you. Please, Bella, for me, let me protect you."

I grabbed his hand and pulled it up to my cheek.

"I never told you what I'd been dreaming about on Esme's Island. I've been dreaming about a little boy, one or two years old, he's beautiful. Sometimes he's a vampire. Other times he's got your eyes. From when you were human. Green. Edward, that is what I want. I want to carry your child. I want my son. Please, don't take him away." I looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Burning. Pain and fire. He did not want this baby. He knew it would hurt me.

By now, the other Cullens had gotten into the car. It was a little awkward, having this conversation with Edward when his whole family was listening. But it was the only time I had.

Edward's eyes went dead. It was like the light had been extinguished.

"Bella, you're going to die." He said flatly.

Suddenly he had lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach.

I gasped and tried to pull it back down, but he was too strong.

His fingers grazed over the new bruise surrounding my broken rib. His fingers were gentle, but I still cried out. His hands were gone in an instant. I pulled my shirt back down, careful not to touch my rib.

"You see what that thing did to you? Well its only going to get worse. He is going to destroy you from the inside. He is going to break you, Bella." His voice broke.

I lifted my hands to Edward's face.

"When you love the thing that's killing you, it leaves you no options. How can I fight, how can I run, when doing so would hurt my beloved, my child? If my life is all I have to give to him, how can I not give it?"

I was not going to hurt my child. I will endure much more than a broken rib for him. I will keep my heart beating, for Edward. I will survive this.

* * *

**So, what'd u think? This might be a one-shot, or I might do more of book 2 in bella's perspective. Drop a line, tell me what ya'll thought :):):)**

**Reviews make me HAAAPPPYYY!**

**So, i'm thinking that I won't post a new chapter on this unless I get 10 or more reviews. So hit that green button. Come on, you know you want to!!**


End file.
